vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121514-morning-coffee-1292015-lost-coffee-edition
Content ---- ---- I would have made it, but I don't like to make coffee twice in a row. :lol: Last night, I came home to a liquid cooler, which I took a while to install. It took a while, which was why it took some time before my new TL;DR got up. But hey, logged in last night to a pretty sociable night (hey Feida!) and then got onto Donne to try to raise his level for the housing plug I need. I didn't have a lot of time, but I did manage to make some headway. Hopefully I'll have more time tonight, though. I do like getting achievements, but I think getting guild achievements is even cooler. Even ones for simple things like double and triple kills, it's great to see the reaction in guild chat when we get one. Personally, I like doing world bosses, so I can pretty much skip that step of attunement when I get to it on a character. Odds are I've killed every world boss at my level. | |} ---- ---- You should roll Exile. I get to threaten torture, dismemberment, cannibalism, or mutilation on a pretty much daily basis. | |} ---- At but that's the trick! We ARE Exiles :P To clarify, there were plenty of threats going around and some slight torture. However, I had a very well thought out process by which i was going to intimidate our captives, that I was about halfway through unveiling when the rescue party showed up, so I didn't manage to get to the flaying part, which was my favorite part. :( | |} ---- Coffeeeeeee!!!! :wub: Seriously been at a dead run all morning :( PS: I had to ~snip~ yours so I could post emoticons!! LOL!! I always look in the guild achievements to see if there is anything I can push over the top :D Question: I got 'Godly Kill' once...and I have really tried to do it again, is that a 'guild only' achievement?? | |} ---- Yeah but your wife is really cool like that :D | |} ---- No, that's not guild-only. It is usually exclusive to groups, because if I recall correctly, Godly is like 20 kills (someone can correct me). I think it goes Double, Triple, Super, Uber, Godly. I'd have to check, though so don't quote me, but I think respectively that's 2, 3, 5, 10, 20. It's almost impossible on your own, but in large groups with lots of mobs, it happens more often. It's more common in world event raids and battlegrounds. They used to be a lot more common in Warplots when people would be colliding in huge numbers. | |} ---- Whoever designed the forum didn't plan for us. B) | |} ---- ---- I was solo in the Northern Wilds back in the skreech area :D | |} ---- ---- Sorry, saw your icon and thought you were a Chua. | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Hell of a time for me to get sick IRL :( | |} ---- To be fair, you haven't pissed off Seeger yet. :D So you aren't completely unpopular! | |} ---- ---- Heya Ty! Can't wait until you're back in the game! :D | |} ---- *grabs a jug of coffee off the platter.* I need this to live. People are being a pain in my shiny gold plated cupcake today. | |} ---- Not me! /is not in the in-crowd of RPers Dx Someone rescue me from DA. I can't stop. Halp. Drop 4, my savior!! | |} ---- ----